


Rain

by crimsonkitty



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Rain, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic for itshysteria who wanted Eli and Johnny in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The sky opens up around the fourth inning. No notice. Between one pitch and the next, the clouds are black and heavy with sheets of rain breaking down like glass.

Fucking Mid-west. Every single time.

The fans are up on their feet, scrambling for cover. They barely finish the inning when the tarp gets pulled out, half a dozen miserable grounds crew in khaki shorts rolling it out as fast as they can while lightning illuminates the city around them.

The players come running as soon as that third strike is called, shaking their hair out like happy pups once they reach the relatively dry dugout. It’s like being back in school and getting called in from recess to eat your lunch on the classroom carpet. Anything can and does happen. They all have their little habits and quirks during rain delays. Some try keeping that focused mindset. Some make up games.

Jonathan Sanchez is just enjoying the view.

Rivulets running down his chest protector and the nape of his neck. Number twenty-two clinging like a second skin, the cut of his shoulders and back all the more pronounced. Curls drooping down onto his forehead. Jonathan wonders if he’d taste like rain.

There’s an epic card game starting at the other end of the dugout, Panda, Timmy, and Cabrera putting on a show for the gathering crowd of teammates. Eli Whiteside, however, has pushed himself into a corner, pulling his gear off and taking the time to stretch his legs out.

As the pitcher approaches, Eli gives him a distracted, happy smile, water dripping off his chin. “Hey, Johnny. What’s up?”

Jonathan stops less than a foot away, grateful for the claps of thunder and the cheers of competition happening behind him. Grateful the rain doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. Long enough for him to get Eli’s full attention. He likes having Eli’s full attention.

Pressing in as close to Eli’s ear as he can, he whispers, “Wanna put my hands all over you. Right now. In front of everyone. Wanna put my mouth on you and see what you taste like.”

Eli’s head jerks around , hands frozen in the middle of unstrapping a shin guard. He’s staring at Jonathan with wide, dark eyes, their faces only a few inches apart

“Johnny. You know- You know I. You know we can’t.” Jonathan enjoys the way he’s breathing heavy between each word.

“Push your legs apart. Suck your cock right down,” he croons. “Nice and wet.” 

A visible shudder works its way up Eli’s spine, settling out on top of his shoulders.

“Johnny...” is all he manages, voice shaking and breathy.

Jonathan runs a hand down the back of Eli’s leg, under the pretense of helping unbuckle straps. “I know we can’t. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Eli closes his eyes for a few moments, mouth slightly open. Trying to regain his composure, probably. He’s already white-knuckling his thighs. Jonathan wants to do everything in his power to help him fail. Put a mouth against his neck or let a hand stray too far. Make him break so he pushes Jonathan face down between his legs like Jonathan knows he wants to.

Eli seems to gather enough of himself, though, because he reaches out and punches Jonathan hard on the chest, pushing him back a couple inches. “You’re an asshole, you know that? I have to go back out there!” He gestures wildly at the soaking field and dark sky, face a war of anger and lust.

Jonathan gives him a wicked smirk and ignores Eli’s hand against his heartbeat.

“Better win fast, then.”


End file.
